


Mistaken Identity

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie is annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing the world belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie ran all the way home. Slammed the door and stormed upstairs. Over the last few years Haymitch had figured out women and slammed doors were never a good combination.

He followed her upstairs and in their bedroom she had three suitcases open and was packing.

“Where are we going? Haymitch asked.

“We…aren’t going anywhere. I’m leaving.”

“On vacation?

Effie snapped. “No. I’m leaving you. 

Haymitch took a swig from his bottle. “Is this about the toilet seat or the cap on the toothpaste?”

“Haymitch, I’m serious!”

“Effie, you can’t be serious. We woke up, had breakfast and you left to buy fabric for the idiotic curtains. 

Effie was annoyed. “We need curtains.”

“You need curtains. If you’re leaving me I guarantee you the windows are the least of my concerns.

“Haymitch, winter is coming and curtains help keep the house warmer.

“If I recall, I agreed with that logic, gave you money and told you to get what you want. I don’t understand how agreeing with you makes you want to break up with me but if that’s what you want I can be difficult and argumentative. “I absolutely forbid curtains in my house. He yelled. “Does that make you happy?”

“No.”

He pushed the suitcase on the floor and sat on the bed. “Tell me, what the hell happened?”

Effie pouted. “Sandy Gardner was showing me new material she had. I found this gorgeous butterfly pattern.

“Butterflies?”

Effie glared at him. “I was so happy with it. I squealed. Her daughter Susie was playing behind the counter and laughed. She said. “Mama was right. She said Mrs. Abernathy would buy that one. Effie folded her arms as if that explained everything.

Haymitch waited for her to continue then said. “I’m confused. Didn’t you say you liked the pattern?”

“Yes.”

“Were you going to buy it?”

“Yes.”

“So…what’s wrong?”

“The child called me Mrs. Abernathy.”

Haymitch shrugged. ‘Okay, she made a mistake. She’s five. Tell her your name is Trinket.”

“Haymitch…she said “Mama said Mrs. Abernathy would buy it.” That means that people think we’re married.” Effie stamped her foot for emphasis.

“Well….Sweetheart. We’ve lived together for years. I think they’re just being polite.”

Effie was furious. “Exactly.

“So you want people to be rude to you? Okay…that’s not normally how we act in 12 but…

‘Haymitch…..We live together. We love each other. We spend almost every minute of the day together. Why aren’t we married?

Haymitch stared at her like she was insane. “Wait a minute. You’re mad that people are calling you Mrs. Abernathy behind your back, and you’re also mad that you’re not Mrs. Abernathy. You have to pick one or the other.

‘No I don’t. You don’t want to make a commitment to me.”

Haymitch was stunned. “Commitment? Sweetheart, I did everything I could to keep you alive. I suggested that you recover around friends in 12 after the war. I let you take over my house and we’ve shared a bed for years. “What more do you want from me?”

“I want to know that I mean something to you. When someone calls me “Mrs. Abernathy, I want it to be true. I want to be part of your family.

“Effie, you’re being ridiculous. What would really be different between us if we got married?

“Everything.” Effie said.

“Nothing.” Haymitch shouted. “It wouldn’t change how I feel about you. It wouldn’t change how anybody else feels about you. 

Effie started to sniffle “Katniss and Peeta are married. 

“Good for them. I want to know how signing papers is going to change anything between us.”

Effie’s sniffles turned to sobs. “It would make me feel secure……safe.”

Haymitch cradled her in his arms. ‘Why would it make you feel safe?”

She tried to calm down. “It would mean that you were telling the world that…..I belong to you. That you want me.’

“Effie, I do want you.”

“Then why haven’t you proposed?”

Haymitch took a deep breath. “Because the last time I was in love……she died because I wanted her. I didn’t want to…..brand you with me.

“Haymitch….the Games are over.”

“Sweetheart, the Games have been discontinued but they’ll never really be over for me. Not completely. There’s a reason I didn’t have girlfriends, a wife, children. I didn’t want to put anyone at risk and you mean too much to me to put you in danger. You also never gave me any reason to think that it was important to get married.

Effie rested her head on his chest. ‘It’s very important but…..if the only reason you don’t want to get married is because of the Games…..I can accept that. I don’t like it but….

He tilted her head to face him. “All right. If it means that much…..I’ll marry you. 

Effie blinked. “Really?”

“Yes.”

‘You’re proposing??”

“Yes.”

Her smile lit up her face. “I accept. I have to plan the wedding.”

“We can go to the Justice building tomorrow.

“No. We need to plan a reception, get a gown, Peeta needs to bake a cake. You need a suit, rings. We have to invite….well everyone. 

‘No, we don’t. Let’s just elope.”

“I have not waited all these years to elope. I’m calling Flavius and Octavia. There are a million things to plan and I’ll need help. I have to start making lists.

Haymitch sighed. Effie was in full scheduling mode. He might as well just accept that his life would be hell until this was over.


End file.
